Harry's Scar
by dreamlessnights
Summary: I’m screwing up the whole story of HP because of this, but screw that. This fic is about many dreadful or weird, depending on how you look at it, ways how Harry could have got his beloved scar.


DLN: Okay, this is actually my first fic of Harry Potter but no matter. This just came to my mind so er, enjoy I suppose. Oh yes, my friend coolkitten2888 thought of the reasons for me and I wrote the. Please check out her fic. Even if you don't like it, read it. Please! Just spare one review, I don't think she cares if it's a flame. Lol, just try and review, if you like to, that is.

Summary: I'm screwing up the whole story of Harry Potter because of this, but screw that. This fic is about many dreadful or weird, depending on how you look at it, ways how Harry could have got his beloved scar.

Warning: Very OOCsh and WEIRDsh.

**Reason One: Hermione's Messed Up Potion**

"Harry!" A shriek echoed through the hallways, causing everyone to shoot awkward glances.

"No! Hermione! No!" Harry protested, flailing his arms about, his eyes looking from right to left. Anything to escape from this horrific horror. So horrific it would cause the most horrors of horror movie to shame.

"Oh, but Harry. You have to try the new potion I made. I promise it won't give you rashes for two months like the last time." Hermione pleaded. "Oh, but there will be several side effects, but they won't be bad." Hermione leaned over to the cowering Harry and poured a green substance down his throat.

Harry's eyes widened, much like Ron's when he sees his two twin brothers, Fred and George, dancing in their underwear. A golden glow began to surround him as it engulfed him.

Hermione brought her hands to her eyes, to block the bright glow from her delicate eyes.

Once the light was gone, there revealed Harry with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. (Gasp)

"Oh no!" Hermione wailed. "That's not right!" She fell to her knees, moaning in misery.

"But didn't you say it was going to give me a scar?" Harry asked, curiously, cocking his head to one side. (Aw, how cute. )

"Yes..." Hermione started, staring at the ground.

"Then what in bloody hell is wrong?" Harry demanded, in a snap of his fingers.

"It was supposed to be a cloud, not a lightning bolt..."

**Reason Two: Attack Of The Lunatic Fangirls**

"Ah! Harry, we love you!" Dozens of girls screamed, as they wildly pursued Harry, pushing everything and everyone in their way.

Fortunately, Pansy Parkinson got into the way because someone had 'accidentally' pushed her in the way. So 'poor' Pansy had gotten trampled over in the fury of many rushing feet.

"Ah! No, leave me alone!" Harry yelled, not looking where he was going as he ran as fats as his little feet could lead him.

Obviously, Harry should have watched where he was going, because when he was looking back to see how far the girls have caught up, he crashed into a tree and died. Nah! Just kidding!

When he woke up he had got a lightning bolt scar on his head. A memory that one should always watch where one is going.

**Reason Three: The Tattoo Person's Mistake (This one is weird just to warn you.)**

One lovely day, with the rain pouring down and thunder striking through the morning sky, ever so gracefully, while messing up all the Mary Sue's hair.

"My hair!" The Mary Sues shrieked as they looked for some cover, to save their precious hair. But of course, things don't always go well for them, ne?

Well, on this faithful day, Harry had decided that he was manly enough to get a tattoo. His hands trembled as he slowly opened the door, to the dreadful, the very dreadful, tattoo shop. Dun dun dun.

His green eyes surveyed the shop, not knowing what scary things he would endure.

A man, oh, a very freaky man, approached him. He had gleaming red eyes, and an evil grin plastered on his face. When he was close enough for Harry to hear him, he leaned forward to Harry and said, "Oi, mate! What can I do for ya?"

"I would like to get a tattoo." Harry announced, proudly.

The man smiled at him, and gave Harry a book with some tattoos to choose from.

After Harry had suffered looking through the big, gigantic book for two minutes, he had finally decided what tattoo he wanted. A flower! Showing his soft side, it was perfect.

As Harry told the man he wanted the tattoo on his forehead, the man nodded, acting like he understood everything Harry had told him. Little did Harry know that the tattoo man was wearing headphones and could not hear a darn thing...

After the tattoo was made, Harry twirled around in his chair and asked the shopkeeper how it looked.

The shopkeeper took a quick glance at Harry and nodded quickly, going back to what he was doing before. Reading comics.

Harry grinned, but before he left the store, he wanted to see how he looked for himself.

When he neared the corners of the mirror, he saw that his tattoo wasn't a flower but a lightning bolt scar! The tattoo person had made a mistake.

Oh well. That just shows you that you should always check if someone's wearing headphones...

**Reason Four: You Know Who's Lack In Artistic Ability (This one is sort of sick and twisted...)**

"Get out of my way, you stupid woman." Voldermort growled, to Harry's mother.

"No! Not Harry!" Lily shrieked. "Take me instead. Just don't do anything to Harry!"

Voldermort glanced over at Lily and a menacing laugh, escaped from his lips, causing Lily to shiver as the sound reached her ears.

"Lily!" James cried. "Take Harry and go!"

Lily stared at James, her eyes widening, while shaking her head slowly. "No! I won't leave you!"

Voldermort smirked, and pushed Lily and James out of his way, to finally approach Harry.

He took out his unknown weapon, and started to get to work, turning his back to Lily and James so they couldn't see what he was doing to poor, little Harry.

Lily and James started at Voldermort's back in fear, wondering what this evil wizard was doing to their beloved only son.

"Ah-ha!" Voldermort announced. "I am done!" He inched away from the cradle Harry was in to reveal Harry to his parents with...a lightning bolt scar.

Lily gasped, and brought her hand to her mouth, staring in shock.

"What?" Voldermort asked innocently. "I needed something to test my lightning bolts on." He held out his hand to show Lily and James the unknown weapon he had used...a permanent marker...

So, now, Voldermort's art has gotten better, especially his lighting bolt scars, since he practiced on Harry. Too bad he was idiotic enough to use permanent marker...

**Reason Five: Snape's Greasy Hair**

Just a regular day, on the regular school grounds, in a regular school named Hogwarts, in a regular dungeon, in a regular potion's classroom, by a regular cauldron, with a regular potion in it, was a regular student named...Harry Potter. Well he wasn't that regular...

So on that day, Harry was furiously trying to make his potion perfect. Glancing at all students, he saw that one of his best friends, Hermione, was already done and assisting Neville, who looked so confused, he could throw up.

His other best friend, Ron, however, looked like he was in between a decision to throw the contents in his cauldron on the floor or burst out in an angry rampage. Maybe even both.

Harry sighed, and looked at the ingredient list. When he looked back up, he was surprised to see Snape's face in front of him.

"Ah!" Harry screamed, throwing the dragon's tail he was holding, into the air, causing it to plop on Malfoy's face, while Malfoy was desperately trying to pull it off.

"Mr. Potter." Snape looked Harry over coldly. "Let's see what you have got so far."

"No, don't!" Harry protested, but it was too late. Snape was already leaning over into Harry's cauldron.

A strand of Snape's hair fell slowly into the cauldron. Slowly...slowly...slowly...

"No!" Harry cried, reaching his hands out to grab the hair before it reached the brew, but it was too late. As soon a Snape's greasy strand of hair touched the liquid in the cauldron, a huge explosion occurred.

When the smoke was finally cleared, everyone was speechless.

On Harry's forehead was a newly formed scar...and to think, it was all because of Snape's greasy hair.

DLN: That's it! I'll think of more reasons for the next chapter. Review about your comments/ suggestions/ constructive criticism. Thanks!


End file.
